enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Antičko doba: ukras neba i veštica iz Tesalije/ Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna
Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna Žene su se bavile filozofijom prirode, astronomijom, alhemijom i medicinom i u antičko doba, u vreme kada se racionalno mišljenje tek odvajalo od mita, a filozofija obuhvatala sva znanja o prirodi iz kojih će se s vremenom razviti posebne naučne discipline. Verovatno prva žena čije je ime zabeleženo u istoriji naučnih otkrića zapadne civilizacije jeste Enheduana (2285–2250. pre n. e.) – „ukras neba“, pesnikinja i sveštenica boginje Meseca, ćerka kralja Sargona Akadskog, vladara Mesopotamije i osnivača sargonske dinastije (Mozans, 1974; Binkley, 1998). Otac ju je imenovao sveštenicom, što joj je omogućilo da stekne obrazovanje i moć. Nažalost, od njenih radova ostali su nam samo kasniji prevodi pesama i kameni reljef sa njenim imenom. thumb|Kameni reljef sa imenom Enheduane Enheduana je prva među ženama koje su se bavile filozofijom prirode i astronomijom (Binkley, 1998). Duga tradicija žena koje su proučavale astronomske pojave bila je uslovljena pre svega njihovim društvenim statusom, jer su astronomija i proučavanje zvezda bili jedan od instrumenata moći koje su vladari i sveštenstvo uspešno koristili. U hramovima toga vremena, prvim astronomskim opservatorijama, sveštenici i sveštenice osmatrali su nebeske pojave i pravili prve kalendare. Tako je na dvoru faraona Sesotrisa Faraon Sesostris (ili Senusret I, oko 2000. pre n. e.), uveo i razvio sistem administrativne vlasti u starom Egiptu. sveštenica Agnodika (Aglaonika, po nekim izvorima) prva izračunala položaje planeta (Mozans, 1974; Hamilton, 2000). U drevnom Egiptu žene su imale značajna prava – mogle su da stiču imovinu nasleđem i da njom slobodno raspolažu, kao i da sklapaju ugovore o braku ili razvodu. Ta prava su im omogućavala i pristup obrazovanju, pre svega izučavanju astronomije i matematike (Piccione, 2010). Neke od njih bavile su se i isceliteljstvom i medicinom: izvesna Kleopatra nam je ostavila verovatno prvi rukopis o kozmetici, koji su kasnije neki nepravedno pripisali čuvenoj istoimenoj kraljici (Walsh, 1911). I na Dalekom istoku žene se od davnina bave filozofijom prirode. U VedamaVede (na sanskritu znanje), zbirka tekstova nastalih u drevnoj Indiji (do 9. veka pre n. e.), nastariji oblik sanskritske književnosti. se pominju žene koje su u drevnoj Indiji proučavale prirodne nauke i filozofiju. Najpoznatije su Gardži Vahaknavi (Gargi Vachaknavi, 800–500. pre n. e.), ćerka filozofa Vahakne (Vachakna), poznata po britkim raspravama o pitanjima duhovnosti i materijalnosti sveta oko nas. Gardži Vahaknavi je komponovala i poeme u kojima se ispituje pitanje bivstva. U Vedama se pominju i druge filozofkinje prirode iz drevne Indije: Sulaba Maritraji ili Maitreji (Sulabha Maritraye/Maitreyi i Lilavarti. Neki izvori tvrde da je Lilavarti (Lilovarti ili Lilavati), filozofkinja iz 12. veka, ćerka poznatog indijskog matematičara Bašaraharia/Baškara (Bhasharacharya, 1114–1185), koji je prvi otkrio da rezultat deljenja sa nulom daje beskonačnost, i svoj tekst iz algebre nazvao imenom svoje ćerke Lilavati (lepotica) (Espozito, 2002; Strojk, 1969). Drugi pak tvrde da je sama Lilavati napisala ovaj tekst. Moguće je ipak da se radi o dve različite ličnosti, razdvojene vekovima. Vede pominju i izvesnu Kanu (Khana, 800–1200. pre n. e.), koja se astronomijom bavila zajedno sa mužem, poznatim astronomom. U to vreme u Vavilonu živi Tapeti Belatikalim (Tappeti Belatikallim, oko 1200. pre n. e.), alhemičarka koja je razvila uspešnu proizvodnju parfema (Mozans, 1974; Godbole i Ram, 2008). U drevnoj Kini ostalo je zapisano ime carice Ši Dun (Shi Dun, oko 105. pre n. e.), inovatorke, koja je zajedno sa svojim dvorjaninom Cai Lunom (Tsai Lun) razvila prvu poznatu tehnologiju dobijanja papira od kore drveta, a skoro dve hiljade godine pre nje jedna druga carica, Si Ling Či (Chi), otkrila je postupak dobijanja svile. Nažalost, u Kini su, za razliku od imena pesnika i astronoma, imena pronalazača i naučnika često ostajala nezapisana. Među prvim naučnicama na Dalekom istoku pominje se koreanska princeza Sonduk (oko 630), graditeljka astronomske opservatorije nazvane Kula Sunca i Meseca koja je odolela svim ratnim razaranjima i vremenskim nepogodama sve do 20. veka (History of Science, 2010). Antička Grčka, kolevka evropske nauke, beleži imena mnogih žena koje su se bavile filozofijom prirode. Među njima su najpoznatije Aglaonika, Diotima, Hiparhija, Lastenija, Teano i Temista. Za njih smo uglavnom saznali posredno, preko radova Platona i kasnijih starogrčkih filozofa, a često se pominju i uz imena grčkih filozofa i naučnika koji su utemeljivači evropske naučne misli, kao što su PitagoraPitagora (Pythagoras, oko 570–490. pre n. e.), grčki matematičar, astronom i filozof. Otkrio da je kod pravouglog trougla „zbir kvadrata nad katetama jednak zbiru kvadrata nad hipotenuzom“ (Pitagorina teorema). Rođen je na grčkom ostrvu Samosu, ali je najveći deo života proveo u grčkoj koloniji Krotonu, u južnoj Italiji, gde je osnovao bratstvo (savez) koje je sledilo njegovo verovanje da je „broj suština svih stvari“. i Epikurpikur (Epikouros, 341–270. pre n. e.), grčki filozof, osnivač Epikurejske filozofske škole, začetnik ideje o atomima kao najmanjim nedeljivim delićima materije. Žene su mogle da se obrazuju u Pitagorejskom bratstvu, kod epikurejaca, samo ih Aristotel nije primao u svoj Licej. Mnoge od njih su bile uvažene i za života. Tako su filozofkinju Temistu, koja je sa Epikurom razmenjivala znanja iz filozofije prirode, zvali „ženski Solon“, po poznatom antičkom zakonodavcu (Hezenberg i sar., 1991; Kohlstedt, 1999; Fanhtan, 1994). Međutim, u isto vreme čuvenom matematičaru i filozofu prirode Talesu iz Mileta (624–547, pre n. e.) pripisuje se da je govorio da je zahvalan sudbini iz tri razloga: „prvo, što sam se rodio kao čovek, a ne kao životinja, zatim, kao muškarac, a ne kao žena i treće, kao Grk, a ne kao barbarin“ (Diels, 1983: 65; Waithe, 1987: 11–18). Pitagorina učenica i kasnije supruga Teano (ili Theano, oko 520. ili 546. pre n. e.) bila je i predavačica. Posle Pitagorine smrti, sa njihovim ćerkama (Damo, Mija/Mirija i Arignota) nastavila je da prenosi njegovo učenje širom Grčke i Egipta, i time postavila temelje aleksandrijske škole. Osim matematikom, Teano se bavila fizikom, medicinom i astronomijom. Nažalost, nije sačuvan njen tekst Život Pitagore, ali su ostali prevodi njenih radova iz kosmologije i teorije brojeva, kao i Teorema o zlatnoj sredini. Teano je smatrala da vasionom upravljaju zakoni brojeva i prostih proporcija i da je čine deset koncentričnih sfera koje odgovaraju Suncu, Mesecu, Saturnu, Jupiteru, Marsu, Veneri, Merkuru, Zemlji i zvezdama. Prema njenoj teoriji, Sunce, Mesec i planete kreću se po pravilnim krugovima oko tzv. centralne vatre, dok su zvezde nepokretne, a rastojanja između ovih koncentričnih sfera u istoj su proporciji kao intervali u muzičkoj skali (Mozans, 1974; Diels, 1983; Waithe, 1987). U Pitagorinoj filozofskoj školi bilo je i drugih žena, ali mnoge od njih su se, kao i muškarci iz „bratstva“, potpisivale Pitagorinim imenom. Osim Teano, ostala je zapisana i Periktiona (569–475. pre n. e.), Pitagorina učenica i kasnije i predavačica. Njoj se pripisuju dva rukopisa: Mudrost i Harmonija žena. Neki veruju da je Pitagora otvorio vrata svoje škole i za žene baš pod uticajem jedne žene – svoje učiteljice Temistokle (6. vek pre n. e.), sveštenice iz Delfa (Waithe, 1987). SokratSokrat (Sokrates, 469–399. pre n. e.), grčki filozof, uz Platona i Aristotela jedan od vodećih filozofa zapadne filozofske misli, utemeljivač moralne filozofije (etike). je takođe imao savremenice – filozofkinje, od kojih je najpoznatija Areta iz Kirene Kirena, ili Kirenaika, grčka kolonija u Severnoj Africi, osnovana oko 630. pre n. e. (4. ili 5. vek pre n. e.), ćerka Aristipa, osnivača Kirenske filozofske škole. Ostalo je zapisano da je imala „lepotu Jelene, rečitost oca Aristipa, duh Sokrata i oštar jezik Homera16“ (Mozans, 1974: 198). Areta je nasledila oca na čelu njegove filozofske škole i napisala više od četrdeset knjiga o istoriji prirode i obrazovanju (Waithe, 1987).thumb|Pitagorino „bratstvo“ (u prvom planu Teano) I u Platonovoj Akademiji bilo je žena. Sam PlatonPlaton (Platon, 429–347. pre n. e.), grčki filozof, utemeljivač savremene zapadne filozofske misli, osnivač Atinske akademije, učenik Sokratov i učitelj Aristotela. među učiteljicama prirodne filozofije pominje Lasteniju, Aretu i Diotimu (469–399. pre n. e.), Sokratovu učiteljicu. U svom delu Država piše da i muškarci i žene treba da se obrazuju, odnosno da žene treba da dobiju isto obrazovanje da bi mogle da u idealnoj državi imaju istu ulogu kao i muškarci, da budu čuvari/ke države (Platon, 1966: 150–192). Agnodina (4. vek pre n. e.), koja je učila medicinu kod HipokrataHipokrat (Hippocrates, oko 460–370. pre n. e), „otac“ savremene medicine, prvi shvatio značaj životne sredine i ishrane za zdravlje ljudi., kasnije je optužena za bavljenje istom, jer je to bila privilegija muškaraca. Na suđenju je, međutim, uspela da ostvari svoje pravo i time otvorila put Atinjankama da se bave lečenjem. Aglaonika (oko 200. pre n. e.), savremenica EratostenaEratosten (Eratosthenes, oko 250–190. pre n. e.), grčki astronom iz Kirene, upravnik Aleksandrijske biblioteke. Prvi uspešno izračunao obim Zemlje i izradio prvu mapu tada poznatog sveta., među prvim astronomima predvidela je i izračunala pomračenja Meseca, zbog čega su je prozvali vešticom iz Tesalije. Još uvek postoji grčka poslovica koja kaže: „...kao što Mesec sluša Aglaoniku...“ (Mozans, 1974: 167). Danas jedan krater na Veneri nosi njeno ime. Nažalost, Aristotel Aristotel (Aristotle, 384–322. pre n. e.), grčki filozof i prirodnjak, Platonov učenik i učitelj Aleksandra Velikog, postavio filozofske osnove prirodnih i društvenih nauka. Njegove knjige koja obuhvataju znanja i učenja antičkog sveta, sačuvale su se u arapskim bibliotekama, i ponovo pojavile u Evropi u latinskom prevodu početkom 12. veka. Po ugledu na Platonovu akademiju, osnovao u Atini filozofsku školu Licej., jedan od utemeljivača savremene naučne i filozofske misli zapadne civilizacije, imao je suprotno mišljenje o obrazovanju žena i ženama uopšte. On je smatrao da su žene inferiorne u odnosu na muškarce i nazivao ih deformisanim muškarcima. Kada je njegovo delo O rađanju životinja (De Generatione Animallium) otkriveno u biblioteci grada Toleda u 11. veku, ono je postalo osnov hrišćanske (naučne) misli sve do 17. i 18. veka, i umnogome uslovilo potpuno podređen položaj žena (Hamilton, 2000). Kritika ovih Aristotelovih stavova, iznetih i u njegovim drugim delima (Politika, Metafizika), došla je mnogo kasnije (Aristotel, 1970, 1985; Moller Okin, 1979). U doba Ptolomeja, grčkog matematičara i filozofa (285–246. ili 370–415. pre n. e.), koji je razvio geocentrični model kosmosa, Aleksandrija je bila stecište naučnika, među kojima je bilo i žena. Najpoznatija među njima bila je Hipatija (oko 400. pre n. e.), astronomkinja i matematičarka, ćerka matematičara Teona, predavača u školi pri Aleksandrijskoj biblioteci. Neki Teonovi radovi iz matematike i astronomije preživeli su hod vremena (Optika i EuklidoviEuklid (Euclid, oko 300. pre n. e.), grčki matematičar iz Aleksandrije; u svojoj knjizi Elementi geometrije u 13. tomova sistematizovao celokupno dotadašnje znanje iz matematike. Kao takva, euklidska geometrija prevedena na arapski, latinski i sve evropske jezike, koristila se sve do kraja 19. veka, kada se u matematiku uvode i druge geometrije. Početkom 20. veka u okviru Ajnštajnove teorije relativnosti uvodi se tzv. neeuklidski prostor. elementi), ali se ne zna koliki je u njima Hipatijin doprinos. Hipatija je radila kao bibliotekarka u Aleksandrijskoj biblioteci i predavala filozofiju i matematiku u Aleksandrijskoj školi. Posredno, iz pisama njenih učenika adresovanih na „Filozofkinji, Aleksandrija“ znamo ponešto o njenim radovima iz algebre, u kojima je ispravila neke stavove poznatog matematičara, „oca algebre“, Diofanta. Posredno imamo saznanja i o njenim tablicama kretanja nebeskih tela, koje je zasnovala na Ptolomejevom modelu. Nažalost, originali Hipatijinih radova uništeni su u požaru u kome je nestala Aleksandrijska biblioteka. Veruje se da je napisala i obimna dela iz geometrije i konstruisala i instrumente za destilaciju vode i za merenje njene specifične težine (Mozans, 1974; Dzielska, 1995; Milar et al., 2003). O Hipatiji i drugim poznatim ženama antičke filozofije pisala je i naša Ksenija Atanasijević, prva žena sa doktoratom iz filozofije i prva docentkinja na Filozofskom fakultetu u Beogradu (Atanasijević, 2008). thumb|Hipatija thumb|Statua Diotime, Sokratove učiteljice Hipatija je romantična figura u istoriji nauke. Smrt joj je bila tragična – razbesnela rulja hrišćana izvukla ju je iz škole na ulicu i ubila. Elementi legende o Hipatiji nalaze se veoma rano, kod helenističkih istoričara, koji opisuju njene vrline, obrazovanje i ubistvo, ali pravi istorijski izvor za proučavanje njenog života i naučnog doprinosa jesu pisma njenih učenika. Među njima se ističe Sinesije (oko 414. pre n. e.), sofista i biskup iz Kirene, koji je konstruisao astrolab i hidroskop, kako je sam naveo, prema njenim uputstvima. U knjizi HipatijaAleksandrijska (Dzielska, 1995), najobimnijem tekstu koji se bavi njenim životom i delom, Hipatijina smrt se pripisuje političkim razlozima, odnosno sukobu između aleksandrijskog biskupa Kirila i Oresta, predstavnika građanske vlasti u Aleksandriji, na čiju je stranu Hipatija stala, zbog čega je i ubijena. Međutim, u knjizi se više naglašava legenda o Hipatiji nego njen naučni doprinos. I lik kojim se danas Hipatija predstavlja možda je lik neke bezimene žene iz njenog vremena (Dzielska, 1995; Hamilton, 2000). Na poznatoj Rafaelovoj slici Atinska škola naslikana je i Hipatija, ali je, kao i mnogi drugi poznati filozofi, na ovoj slici predstavljena prema liku neke slikareve savremenice (Dzielska, 1995; Gibbon, 1966: 601; Gibon, 2007; Waithe, 1987: 169-196). Iz istog perioda zapisana su imena filozofkinje Sosipatre iz Efesa, neoplatoničarke (4. vek n. e.), koja je predavala filozofiju u Pergamonu,Plutarhove22 ćerke Asklepigenije, takođe filozofkinje, kao i Edezije, ćerke filozofa Olimpiodoma, žene filozofa Hermeja i majke filozofa Amonija i Heliodora (Mozans, 1974; Waithe, 1989). U Aleksandriji je, zajedno sa ocem, radila i Marija Jevrejka (1. vek n. e.), alhemičarka i isceliteljka. Marija je otkrila formulu za hidrohlornu kiselinu i projektovala hemijsko laboratorijsko posuđe, na primer vodeno kupatilo, prototip savremenog autoklava, koje nosi njeno ime (ban marie), kao i prvi aparat za destilaciju. Sintetizovala je i metalnu leguru presvučenu crnim slojem sulfida, koja se i danas naziva Marijino crno (Mozans, 1974; Oglivie et al., 2000; Apotheker and Sarkadi, 2011). U periodu od 1. do 5. veka zapisana su imena više žena koje su bile priznate kao lekarke i isceljiteljke. U antičkoj Grčkoj to su Tekla, Origenija, Aspazija i Mertrodora iza koje je ostao rukopis O bolestima žena; u Rimu se pominje Leoparda; u ranom hrišćanstvu Sveta Nicerata, koja se medicinom bavila u Konstantinopolju, za vreme vladavine cara Arkadija (383–408) i Teodosija, majka Svetog Prokopija (Walsh, 1911; Waithe, 1989). I u starom Rimu žene su imale mogućnost da se obrazuju. Devojčice iz nižih slojeva mogle su da pohađaju školu u kojoj su sticale osnovnu pismenost, a one iz bogatijih kuća imale su tutore. Od „dobre domaćice iz dobre kuće“ očekivalo se da može da razgovara o filozofiji i da ima osnovna znanja iz matematike, da poznaje umetnost, možda čak da i sama piše poeziju. I varvari koji su pokorili Rim nisu bili neobrazovani: Amalasunta (498–535), ćerka prvog ostrogorskog kralja Teodora Velikog, koja je vladala posle njegove iznenadne smrti, znala je grčki i latinski (Mozans, 1974; Gibbon, 1966; Gibon, 2007). Nažalost, sa hrišćanstvom mnoge tradicije su prekinute. Vizantijski car Justinijan (527–565) zatvorio je Platonovu Akademiju u Atini, a njeni učitelji su se sklonili u Persiju i Siriju. Crkveni kanon zavladao je i u nauci, a žena je ponovo vraćena u privatni prostor porodice, čije granice je tek počela da probija.Plutarh (Plutarchos, 45–120), grčki istoričar, napisao biografiju Julija Cezara. Plutarh (Plutarchos, 45–120), grčki istoričar, napisao biografiju Julija Cezara.